


The Murder of Molly Glass

by summer_of_1985



Series: You Do Count. You've Always Counted, and I've Always Trusted You [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly moved in!, Post-The Final Problem, solving a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: The death of Molly Glass seemed like a tragic suicide. The woman in question, who was married and in her thirties, but childless, was found dead inside her bedroom. The room contained a gas fire, connected to the mains, which is uncommon nowadays. The gas was switched on, but unlit, and this was most definitely the cause of death. Post-mortem indicators made this perfectly plain. The windows of the bedroom were firmly closed and latched from the inside. They were unbroken and undisturbed. The bedroom door was locked from the inside, and there were no other means of egress.





	The Murder of Molly Glass

**The death of Molly Glass seemed like a tragic suicide. The woman in question, who was married and in her thirties, but childless, was found dead inside her bedroom. The room contained a gas fire, connected to the mains, which is uncommon nowadays. The gas was switched on, but unlit, and this was most definitely the cause of death. Post-mortem indicators made this perfectly plain. The windows of the bedroom were firmly closed and latched from the inside. They were unbroken and undisturbed. The bedroom door was locked from the inside, and there were no other means of egress. **

* * *

Molly watched from the kitchen as her husband for 3 months - struggled with his current case. She knew Sherlock didn't eat when he was on a case, but he was slowly changing his ways for the better.

As Molly was stirring her evening meal (simple pasta) she looked over at Sherlock. "Remind me again of how she died?" She asked, looking over at the wall where he had tacked newspaper clippings.

As he explained what had happened, the gas went out on the hob Molly was using, and so did the electric. Molly tried to relight the hob, as Sherlock fiddled with the light switches. Mrs Hudson called up to them, "It's just a power cut, dearies, no need to worry,"

After a while, the power and gas came back on, and Molly instantly smelt gas. She swears she was a sniffer dog in a past life!

"Molly, what are you doing?" Sherlock asks, as she fumbles with the lighter and relights the hob.

"Because the power went out, it cut the flames but not the gas!" She quickly got out as she relit the hob.

Like a light up in Sherlock's brain, he connected all the puzzle pieces and he placed a solid kiss on her lips. "Molly, you are a genius! You just helped solve this one!" Sherlock looked like a happy and excitable child on Christmas Day.

"I only said what happened, I probably didn't," she continued stirring her pasta, as Sherlock hugged her.

"Yes, you did. I never want to hear you put yourself down, do you hear me, woman?" Sherlock growled, he hated, **hated**, hearing Molly put herself down, it doesn't help that he might have started those doubts... 

* * *

Sherlock had gone to speak to Molly Glass's mother since the phone call to Molly (where they were forced by his sister to admit their feelings towards one another) Sherlock had become more aware of other people's feelings - after being told off by his mother about the way he'd treat Molly in the early stages of their friendship.

"Was your daughter unhappy, in any way?" John asks, as the mother wiped away her tears with a tissue, and sniffling every now and then.

"No, from what she's told me. She was happy, they were talking about children. If they had a baby, it would have been my first grandbaby!" Mrs Glass sobs and John gave the sweet older lady a hug (he can't imagine his life without his little Rosie, she was the light of his life - he truly would have sunk to hell after Mary died if he didn't have his baby girl).

Sherlock had come running after a short power cut and exclaimed to Lestrade that Molly Glass hadn't committed suicide. He told Lestrade quietly that it was murder and that the husband had cut off the gas after his wife went to sleep and then turned it back on.

Molly then sent a text to Sherlock, and Greg, explaining that she had found traces of carbon monoxide in Molly Glass's lungs - and had subsequently died from it. 

* * *

Mrs Glass's mother screamed at her son-in-law that she described as 'a sad excuse of a husband' and that 'he never deserved her in a million lifetimes'. 

* * *

Sherlock arrived back at 221B and after he shook his Belstaff coat off, he dropped onto the sofa -head first.

He heard some purring, and a ball of fluff curled up on his back. Even with the tubby, tabby cat that now lived in his flat - the cat was part of a package deal with the lovely woman in his life, who had embedded herself into his mind palace. And his heart.


End file.
